1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved abdominal exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged to improve abdominal tone and strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abdominal apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,726; 5,050,875; 4,736,946; and 5,005,832.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an exercise apparatus arranged to accommodate an individual thereon to provide for continuous aerobic and abdominal exercise.